You should be sleeping!
by OuMiyuki
Summary: It's late. Honoka, Kotori and Umi are in bed sleeping, or at least they are supposed to be. (KotoHonoUmi story dayo!) This is a request from YuriChan220 AKA Yuri-chan :D So this is for you and I hope you like it!


**Author Notes**

 **As I mentioned in the summary, this is for Yuri-chan~ \^v^/**

 **A simple KotoHonoUmi story~ *O***

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Almond coloured eyes opens slowly as the blue haired owner is disturbed by that crunching sound which broke the silence of the night.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The blue haired girl groaned internally as she turned to her right to catch the source of the sound.

" _Honoka!_ " The blue haired girl whispers harshly, so as to showcase her sternness without waking the third person in bed.

"Mm?" Honoka cocked her head to the side innocently with a cracker halfway in her mouth. "Umwii-chwan, wang a crwacker?" Honoka smiles with the cracker in her mouth.

Umi returns Honoka's cheery mood with a cold stare. "No. Firstly, talking with your mouth full is rude. Secondly, eating in bed is unbecoming. Thirdly-"

Honoka swallowed her cracker at 'secondly'. "Ehh, Umi-chan, don't nag in the middle of the night!" Honoka pouted.

Umi shook her head, her disapproval of the ginger's behaviour evident. "Exactly. It's in the middle of the night so go back to sleep!"

Honoka had a thoughtful look for a moment; Umi's third point made sense to her unlike the initial two, but for just a moment as her stomach won over her mind. "Aww~ Can I eat first?"

Umi's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "You just ate an hour ago!"

Kotori turned and Umi froze along with Honoka.

" _You're gonna wake Kotori-chan if you shout like that Umi-chan._ " Honoka whispered to Umi with a smug look.

Umi frowned. " _And whose fault is that?_ "

"Umi-chan's?" Honoka asked while cocking her head to the side in consideration.

"Honoka!" Umi accidentally raised her voice again.

"It's okay...Honoka…chan." Kotori spoke up, but when Umi and Honoka peeked over to the ash-grey, she was still sleeping soundly.

"Aw~ Kotori-chan is sleep talking~" Honoka cooed while poking her girlfriend's cheek.

" _Don't disturb her, Honoka._ " Umi whispered again.

"Eh~ But Kotori-chan's cheeks are really soft~"

"Mm…You smell nice…" Kotori snuggles closer to her nearest girlfriend, namely Honoka.

Honoka chuckled. "Do I?" Honoka leaned in to sniff Kotori. "Kotori-chan smells good too~ Like crackers?" Honoka titled her head to the side.

"You're smelling your crackers, Honoka!"

Honoka turned around to look at Umi, to the crackers, then back to her blue haired girlfriend. "Ehehe~ That's right~"

Umi sighed.

"Oh!" Honoka had a lightbulb moment and she returns her attention to the snuggling designer beside her. "Ko~to~ri~chan~" Honoka returned to prodding the ash-grey on the cheek.

" _W-What are you doing, Honoka?!_ " Umi scolded, remembering to lower her voice this time.

"This." Honoka reached over for a cracker. "Kotori-chan~ Want a bite~?" Honoka asked before putting the cracker in her mouth and moved closer to the sleeping girl.

Umi went wide eyed behind her. "H-Honoka!" Umi paused for a moment in case she caused the designer to wake. " _St-Stop with your sh-shameless actions!_ "

"Dish ish nwot shamelesh~" Honoka countered as she poked the cracker to her still sleeping lover.

Umi didn't know when, but she propped herself up so that she can see whatever Honoka was doing; meaning how close her two girlfriends' faces are at this moment, and the ash-grey who should have known better even in her sleep, to not open her mouth. However, the ash-grey did.

Kotori not only accepted the cracker, she moved her entire body closer to the gingerhead to eat the feeding girl too.

"Wha-?!" Umi was blushing hard.

The blue haired girl was not left out as the culprit who begun this mess had her own cheeks set aflame as the ash-grey designer expertly crunched and swallowed the cracker before slipping her tongue into the ginger's to taste.

"K-Kotori-chan…" Honoka was caught in the moment of kissing before she smiled against Kotori's lips, proud of her girlfriend for finishing the cracker.

The designer lay back down with a happy sigh. "Thank you…for the…meal…" Kotori slurred her words sleepily, while Honoka giggled.

"K-K-Kotori! How could you? Why did you accept the cracker?" Umi attempted to scold the girl in her sleep for breaking the same rules as Honoka did.

"Aw~ Kotori-chan is so cute!" Honoka turned around to face the still blushing Umi. "Right, Umi-chan?"

"Wha- E-Even so!" Umi lowered her body from the propped up position with a huff.

Honoka smiled widely. "Umi-chan~"

The blue haired girl looked over and the smile she saw was nothing short of evil.

"Do you-"

"No."

"Eh~ I haven't even asked my question!" Honoka pouted.

"I know what you're thinking, so no." Umi stayed strong.

Honoka's lips curved up again. "Umi-chan, say 'ah'~" Honoka placed another cracker to her mouth and edged over to the blunette who was edging away.

"I said no, Honoka!" Umi felt the heat on her cheeks getting hotter.

"But you want to, Umi-chan~" Honoka half-climbed onto her girlfriend that was trying to escape being fed in bed.

"I don't!" Umi held onto Honoka's shoulder to distant herself.

Honoka stopped pushing for a moment which made Umi relaxed her push too.

"Honoka..?"

"You can't resist me, Umi-chan!" Honoka jumped onto the unexpecting girl, taking both of Umi's hands with hers and pinning her down.

"Ho-"

Umi could not finish calling the name of her adamant girlfriend when the cracker entered her mouth.

"Bwite." Honoka commanded with half-lidded eyes, a smirk and a voice that sounded _oh-so-sexy_ to Umi which made the bluenette's mind go blank; and so she obeyed.

Once finished with the cracker, Honoka pressed her lips to her girlfriend that she was straddling as a reward. "Wasn't it delicious, Umi-chan?"

Umi turned away from Honoka's broad smile, the blush had long crept from her cheeks all the way to her ears. " _You tasted great._ " Umi mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say, Umi-chan?" Honoka leaned closer to put her ear to Umi's mouth so that she can hear what the bluenette mumbled.

"I…I said get off me!"

Honoka chuckled. "Okay~" The ginger slid off Umi halfway, and hugged the archer's arm close to her.

" _You're not entirely off me…_ " Umi grumbled, she can tell that her blush isn't going away tonight.

Honoka felt warm hands slide itself around her waist, and a pleasant, soft and warm sensation on her back. Smiling, Honoka leaned into the warmth, knowing it was Kotori joining in the snuggle.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

The next morning, Kotori went downstairs to see Umi had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Umi-chan." Kotori pecked a good morning kiss on the bluenette's cheek.

Umi looked up from her coffee mug. "Good morning, Kotori…" A blush grew on her cheeks as she remembered how the designer tongued their leader last night.

"Is something wrong, Umi-chan?" Kotori did not miss the red behind the smoke.

"N-Nothing…Do you remember anything from last night, Kotori?"

"Last night~? Did something happen~?" Kotori asked playfully while cocking her head to the side innocently, with a finger to her chin. "Mm…I remember I had a really delicious dream last night~ Was it delicious, Umi-chan~?"

"Wh-Why are you asking me?" Umi turned her body away, took a deep breath before turning back. "You were awake, weren't you, Kotori?"

Kotori smiled. "Who knows~"

"Kotori!" Umi placed her mug down.

"Ah, I think it's time to wake Honoka-chan~" Kotori escaped upstairs, knowing that Umi was going to start nagging if she stayed around longer. The designer did not mind being nagged at when she clearly did something out of line, but she preferred receiving it with the gingerhead who usually starts all the "out of line" fun.

"Kotori!" Umi called again before sighing. "My girlfriends…" The bluenette smiled before taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Ah~ This is relaxing~ =v=**

 **Anyways, how was it? Was it to your liking, Yuri-chan? *O***

 **And to all the other readers, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
